Primeira Vez
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: YaoiLemon. Milo e Shaka na puberdade, hormônios fervilhando, aimeuzeus...'


**Primeira vez**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

Santuário de Atenas, Grécia.

Contava com quinze anos de idade, e desfilava orgulhoso seu status de Cavaleiro de Ouro. Apesar de fazer parte da elite de guerreiros, era apenas um adolescente no auge da puberdade. Podia ser um mestre em golpes e estilos de luta, mas ainda era aprendiz em respeito à vida.

Passeava com as mãos no bolso, assobiando uma canção, tranqüilamente. Andava maneirando nas brigas, tentando não provoca-las, mas estava sendo muito difícil. Todo o sacrifício deveria ser valido, tudo o que Camus pedia para ele passava a ser uma ordem, então assim seria.

Como não era de ferro, a tentação batia na sua porta. Não agüentava ficar longe de uma confusão, por menor que ela fosse. Sorriu maliciosamente, olhou para os lados vendo se havia alguém por perto. Certificando-se que estava sozinho, caminhou nas pontas dos pés até o alojamento das amazonas. O passatempo favorito dos garotos dali era ver as moças e atazana-las, faziam concurso para quem conseguisse ver o rosto delas.

As casas estavam vazias, tinham todas ido treinar. Ia saindo cabisbaixo, chutando as pedras no chão, aquele não era seu dia de sorte. Devia ter lido o horóscopo antes de sair de casa. Parou ao ouvir o som de uma das casas, parecia que alguém gemia. Será que havia alguém doente ou ferido por ali? Aproximou-se agachado da origem do som, espiou por uma janela descuidadamente aberta.

Arregalou os olhos, boquiaberto, era uma amazona com um cavaleiro, estavam pelados e juntos numa cama! Sabia quem eram pela máscara que a mulher usava, e conhecia aquele homem deitado sob ela, era um cavaleiro de prata.

Ele acariciava os seios fartos da mulher, ela gemia muito alto, como era indiscreta, dava para ouvir a metros dali. Observava tão atentamente o que acontecia lá dentro, que nem percebeu que alguém se aproximava dele.

- O que está fazendo, Milo?

- AAAHH!- fechou a boca rapidamente e tirou a cabeça da janela. - Pelo Amor de Zeus, Shaka! Não faça mais isso, quase me mata!- sussurrou desesperado.

- Desculpe... Eu te vi vindo para cá, e vim atrás.

- Ótimo! Para me pentelhar?

Voltou a olhar para dentro cauteloso, mas eles continuavam o que faziam. Deviam estar tão entretidos, que nem notaram o seu grito de susto.

- Não fala assim comigo... O que olha tanto?

Milo põe o dedo nos lábios pedindo silêncio, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça, convidando-o a olhar também. Ao ver do que se tratava, Shaka tirou os olhos de pronto, vermelho de vergonha.

- Que falta de respeito, não devia espiar as pessoas desse jeito! Ainda mais quando elas estão... estão...

- Fazendo sexo? Eles é que estão errados, uma amazona não pode ter relações sexuais com um cavaleiro, e vice-versa!- sussurrou sem tirar os olhos da janela - Não tem nada demais, vem ver!

Repreendeu-se, mas acabou fazendo o que Milo lhe dizia para fazer, voltando a olhar para dentro. Não devia estar fazendo aquilo, em todas as situações que se metera com ele, sempre acabavam sendo pegos, ô sina! Tinha de encucar em vir atrás dele? Devia ter imaginado que era mais uma das suas, e ter deixado quieto no seu canto.

Enquanto o moreno ficava mais e mais entusiasmado com a cena, mais e mais o loiro engolia em seco e ficava vermelho. Mas não conseguia desviar o olhar, o proibido sempre fora mais atraente que qualquer coisa no mundo.

Viram a moça levar a mão a virilha do homem, massageando-lhe o sexo rijo. Shaka arregalou os olhos, como era grande! Apesar da distancia, podiam ver perfeitamente cada detalhe. Ficaram observando tudo, até o fim. Depois de algum tempo, o casal percebeu que as amazonas voltavam ao alojamento. A garota o fez ir embora pelas portas do fundo, com as calças e sapatos na mão. O homem os viu ali escondidos debaixo da janela.

- Sebo nas canelas!- gritou Milo puxando Shaka.

Correram com o cavaleiro em seu encalço, mas conseguiram despista-lo. Ele teve de parar no caminho para se vestir, seria muito constrangedor se alguém o visse daquela maneira.

Ainda correndo, Milo entrou num beco, puxando o loiro para dentro, olhou cauteloso para fora, não havia ninguém, estavam salvos. Shaka foi escorregando pela parede até sentar no chão, ofegava assustado, o outro sentou a seu lado, não parava de rir.

- Porque ri? Ele nos viu, nos conhece!

- É um cavaleiro de prata, pode ser mais velho que nós, mas não se atreveria a nos enfrentar. Somos cavaleiros de Ouro! Engole essa idiota!

O loiro balançou a cabeça, indignado. Do que adiantavam as preciosas advertências de Camus, se ele estava sempre a quebrá-las? Fechou os olhos, encostando mais na parede, com os joelhos flexionados um pouco afastados um do outro. O moreno parou de rir, olhando para os pés.

- Shaka, posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

- Faz... - deu de ombros.

- Você já fez... quer dizer...aquilo...Ah, você sabe!

- Se eu já tivesse feito, não teria ficado tão espantado com o que vi, não acha?

- Hum...

- Tem vontade de fazer?

- Claro que tenho!

Ficaram em silêncio, entreolharam-se e viraram os rostos para os lados opostos, rubros de vergonha.

- E-eu... preciso ir!- Shaka levantou rapidamente, evitando olha-lo.

- E-eu também!- fez o mesmo.

- Então tá, tchau!

Partiram cada um por um caminho diferente, andando rápido, quase correndo.

oOo

A noite caiu sobre a terra dos guerreiros de Atena, as arenas vazias, apenas o som de grilos a cobrirem a região. Uma brisa constante refrescava o calor que o dia deixara.

Apesar da noite fresca e agradável, Shaka não conseguia dormir. Virava de um lado para o outro da cama, sem conseguir pregar o olho. O problema era que ainda pensava no que acontecera de tarde, no alojamento das amazonas.

Não tinha jeito, não iria conseguir dormir, ia falar com Milo. Subiu as escadas descalço, atravessando a casa de Libra. A vantagem de ela estar vazia, é que podia ir e vir da casa de Escorpião sem que ninguém soubesse. A desvantagem era subir tudo aquilo, muito cansativo.

Encontrou-o esparramado na cama, sem nenhum lençol cobrindo o corpo, jogara tudo no chão durante o sono, vestia só um calção.

- Milo? Milo! Miloooooo... Milo!

Chamava insistentemente, cutucando-o, em vão. Aquela era uma figura, comia por um batalhão, e dormia feito uma pedra, nada o acordava. A única alternativa foi derrubá-lo da cama, jogando-o no chão. Acordou assustado e meio sonolento.

- Hã? Que? Onde? Shaka? Já é de manhã?

- Não, ainda é de noite.

- Saco! Porque me acordou? Tava no meio de um sonho tão bom... ele era...como ele era? Não sei como ele era, mas tinha o Camus no meio, então era muito bom!

Ajudou-o a subir na cama novamente. Milo bocejou, esfregando os olhos. Olhou para a roupa que Shaka usava, um pijama com estampas de lótus.

- Pijaminha maneiro... - levantou a cabeça- Fala meu filho! Agora que tu me acordou, tem que fazer valer a interrupção do meu sonho.

- Desculpa, é que eu não consigo dormir... não paro de pensar naquilo.

- Naquilo? Hã? Ah, "naquilo"... preocupa não, é normal, vivemos pensando "naquilo" nessa fase da vida. Quer dormir aqui? Eu deixo...

O outro assentiu, o moreno abriu espaço oferecendo lugar. Deitou-se ao seu lado, na estreita cama. Deu uns quinze minutos, então Milo levantou, olhando para Shaka, que também continuava acordado.

- Pronto! Viu o que fez? Agora não consigo dormir!

- Eu também...

- Droga! O que vamos fazer?

Virgem tirou a camisa do pijama, fazendo o mesmo com a calça, sob o olhar intrigado de Escorpião.

- Tira o seu calção, Milo.

- Para quê?

- Vamos medir ver de quem é o maior.

- Você está ficando com fixação, Shaka...

Tirou o calção, estava sem nada debaixo dele. A expressão do loiro foi de decepção, não queria vê-lo murcho e pequeno daquele jeito.

- O que foi?

- Desse jeito não dá...

- Ele está com sono, como eu, não posso fazer nada...

Ficou olhando amuado para ele, tinha acabado com a brincadeira antes mesmo de começar. Lembrando da cena que presenciara de tarde, debruçou-se entre as pernas bronzeadas do moreno. Este recuou assustado.

- O que vai fazer?

- Lembra do que a moça fez? Ele ficou grandão assim depois!

- Não vai dar certo...

Ignorando o comentário, abocanhou o sexo, imitando o movimento da amazona, sugando-o. Escorpião não tinha forças para fazê-lo parar, estava ficando extasiado. Com o olhar lânguido, viu a pequena boca deixa-lo louco, os fios dourados cobriam a parte interna das pernas e rodeavam a virilha. Mesmo com inexperiência, Shaka o estava excitando de forma surpreendente. Tremia de prazer e mordia os lábios, impedindo que os gemidos que arranhavam sua garganta saíssem. Cresceu até não poder mais, e acabou ejaculando, lambuzando a boca do pobre loiro.

- Desculpa, foi sem querer...

- Ele murchou de novo... - olhou desanimado.

- Escuta isso aí não tem um gosto ruim, não?- apontou para a boca de Shaka, ainda lambuzada.

- Isso? – lambeu os cantos - até que não...

- É? Deixa-me experimentar...

Puxou a cabeça loira, beijando-o e ao mesmo tempo provando o gosto do próprio sêmen. Enquanto fazia isso, o fez deitar sobre si, os dois sexos esfregando-se inevitavelmente. Parou o beijo, lambendo-lhe o queixo. Olharam para os dois membros túrgidos.

- Viu? Cresceu de novo, mágica! Vai, não queria medir?

- Hum... Acho que o seu é maior...

- Ei, já que estamos assim, posso fazer uma experiência?

- Que experiência?

Deitou Shaka na cabeceira, erguendo os joelhos brancos, ajeitando o sexo também rijo do loiro, debruçou-se sobre ele. Ao perceber o que pretendia, sentindo a ponta forçar sua entrada, o empurrou.

- Não! Eu não quero!

- É só uma experiência, deixa vai...

- Não vai dar! As mulheres têm um próprio para isso, os homens não!

- Dá sim... Eu vi dois cavaleiros fazerem e pareciam ter adorado.-sorriu, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Jura? Quem?- o outro cochichou os nomes no seu ouvido – Nossa!

- É... quer tentar?

- Você vai devagarinho, jura que não vai doer?

- Devagar eu vou, só não garanto que não vá doer...

- Certo.

Voltou a deitar-se na mesma posição, com os joelhos flexionados e as pernas bem abertas. Fechou os olhos ao sentir Milo forçar a entrada novamente, parando um pouco, avançou mais um tanto.

- Ah, não. Pára! - respirou fundo - Vai. - entrou mais um pouco. - Calma - fez um sinal para parar. - só mais um pouco... Aí! Aiaiai, pára, pára!

- Pelo amor de Zeus, Shaka! Parece até que eu to estacionando um carro na garagem!

- Não deixa de ter alguma semelhança... Espera!

- Não dá mais, Shaka. Tenho que ir até o fim agora! - entrou todo dentro do loiro.

- Que graça tem isso, doeu para caramba! - choramingou.

- E quem disse que acabou?

Com um gemido, Escorpião começou a se mover. Virgem começou a gemer e a contorcer-se , estava delirando, aquilo não podia ser possível. Segurou as coxas macias do loiro, entrando e saindo mais rápido e forte. O membro ereto que estava livre, balançava com o movimento, roçando no abdômen do moreno. Com o aumento do ritmo, Shaka arqueou o corpo para trás, segurando duas tábuas da cabeceira da cama, quase as arrancando com a força.

A cama batia na parede, na mesma medida das estocadas. Colando seu corpo no de Shaka, chegou ao orgasmo, ainda dentro dele. Separando-se, ambas as barrigas estavam meladas do sêmen do loiro. Sorrindo graciosamente, pulou em cima do moreno.

- Gostei... Minha vez!

- Como assim, sua vez?

- Porque só você pode? Também quero experimentar...

- Hum... ok, vai nessa.

Abriu as pernas, Shaka avançou animado, mas logo se afastou perdido.

- O que foi agora?

- Eu não sei nem por onde começar...

- Tenha a santa paciência! Será que eu tenho que fazer tudo para você?

Deitou Shaka de novo, estimulando-o antes de sentar sobre ele, guiando-o até o orifício apertado. Desceu pela extensão devagar, apoiando-se no peito do loiro. Tinha uma expressão de dor na face, mas continuou o que fazia até sentir-se totalmente preenchido, se havia gostado, por que ele não? Suando, começou a rebolar em cima do outro, fazendo-o gemer e a levantar os quadris em resposta. Começou a subir e descer, num ritmo lento e sensual.

Virgem agarrou-lhe as coxas, para ajudá-lo na penetração. Involuntariamente, começou a cavalgar mais rápido, as nádegas batendo contra a parte interna das coxas do loiro, que gemia delirante e murmurava palavras desconexas. Sentindo que chegava no seu limite, masturbou-se para alcança-lo no clímax. O líquido viscoso banhou sua mão, enquanto o do outro escorria pelas suas pernas.

Deitou-se esgotado ao lado de Virgem, no estreito colchão. O outro se inclinou sobre ele, explorando seu corpo com as mãos úmidas e com a língua. Incitou-o a fazer o mesmo. Vararam a madrugada numa viagem de descobertas e de prazer.

oOO

Amanheceu na casa de Escorpião, os gemidos e rangeres de cama encerraram. Milo estava esparramado no colchão de barriga para baixo, com Shaka deitado em cima das suas costas, as faces encostadas uma na outra. Um enorme estrondo fez o moreno se assustar e derrubar Virgem da cama.

- Vamos acordando, cambada de vagabundo!- uma voz ao alto falante ressoou pelas doze casas zodiacais.

- Não é possível, quem é o desgraçado que tá gritando? - Milo sentou-se coçando a nuca.

- Quem mais poderia ser? É o desgraçado do Aldebaran. – Shaka murmurou ainda estirado no chão.

- Mas que m..., são 7 horas da madrugada! Alguém vai morrer aqui hoje!

Saiu caminhando meio sonâmbulo do quarto, pronto para tirar satisfações com aquele brutamonte. Virgem tacou um sapato na sua cabeça.

- Ai! Porque fez isso?

- Ia saindo pelado, quer dar esse espetáculo?

- Ninguém tem a ver com a minha vida, ta?

oOo

Os dois chegaram ao salão do Templo do Santuário, bocejando de minuto em minuto. Ficaram tão ocupados com as descobertas a noite inteira, que esqueceram da reunião do dia seguinte. Camus foi o primeiro a apresentar seus planos, na frente do grupo, olhou para eles estranhando.

- Ahn... não seria melhor se vocês sentassem? Vai ser meio longo...

Entreolharam-se, sentando-se cuidadosamente na cadeira, gemendo baixinho.

- Ai... Você e suas idéias... - sussurrou para Milo.

- Não reclama o meu também ta doendo!

Trincou os dentes para evitar um gemido e dor. Pelo menos tinha o consolo de ver o francês logo de manhã. Ficou a imaginar como seria maravilhosa sua primeira vez com ele, na verdade planejava perder sua inocência com Camus. Mas devidas às circunstâncias, não seria possível. Malditos hormônios!

* * *

**FIM**

**Fevereiro de 2002**


End file.
